


Коммандер Холод

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (i realy hope), Gen, Humor, Publing wery oooooooold work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya
Summary: Оставаясь в Централ Сити, Лиза Снарт сама подписалась на ежедневные странности, колеблющиеся от необычной погоды до открывающихся в небе черных дыр. Но к такому она все равно не была готова.





	Коммандер Холод

— Ленни, какого хрена так долго?

  
Лиза обожает азарт, неизменно присутствующий на каждой вылазке. Ограбление ради ограбления звучит почти как девиз Негодяев. Дерзкие кражи прямо под носом Флэша всегда сопровождались этим потрясающим коктейлем адреналина и опасности. А гул от золотой пушки давал насладиться властью.

  
Оставаясь в Централ Сити, Лиза Снарт сама подписалась на ежедневные странности, колеблющиеся от необычной погоды до открывающихся в небе черных дыр. Но к такому она все равно не была готова.

  
Весь холл музея был покрыт льдом, что совершенно неудивительно. Но вот Флэш, с которым должен драться Снарт, подпирает собой стенку, наблюдая за своим врагом, сражающимся с… собой?

  
— Ленни?

  
Капитан Холод… один из двух оборачивается на голос, из-за чего чуть не попадает под удар ледяной пушки. Лизу тут же подхватывает красный вихрь, перенося ее подальше от выхода, в который начали лететь случайные выстрелы.

  
Девушка моргает, привыкая к смене обстановке, и оборачивается, разглядывая Флэша. Конечно, этот парень больше приспособлен к необычным ситуациям, но не настолько же, чтобы спокойно есть во время ограбления. Герой замечает взгляд и кивает на бургер в руках.

  
— Я весь день не ел. Будешь?

  
Лиза кивает скорее от шока. От красной вспышки рябит в глазах. Парень пропадает буквально на секунду и тут же появляется с пакетом из закусочной.

  
— Ты украл это?

  
Мысль о том, что герой города украл пару бургеров ужасно забавляет, и едва заметный румянец на щеках Флэша почти стоит всего творящегося вокруг абсурда.

  
— Я оставил деньги.

  
Момент, когда стаканчик кофе оказывается у нее в руках, Лиза успешно пропускает, наблюдая за своим братом, дерущимися с подражателем. Приглядевшись, можно найти различия, слишком бросающиеся в глаза. Различия во всем, кроме оружия.

Кажется, или за тридцать секунд парень успел умять три бургера?

Через маску не особо получается рассмотреть выражение лица Флэша, но усталость все равно слишком явно лежит на лице.

— У тебя был настолько тяжелый день, что это уже не удивляет?

— Тяжелая неделя.

Видимо, парень и правда устал, раз ведет себя вполне дружелюбно, отбросив всякую настороженность. Хотя и так ясно, что ни ограбление, ни его предотвращение не являются первостепенной задачей.

Мик появляется поразительно вовремя.

— Что здесь происходит?

На гневное рычание отвлекаются оба Холода (называть самозванца даже мысленно Капитаном или, еще хуже, Леном у Лизы язык не поворачивается), и уже через секунду Мик стоит рядом с Лизой. На месте, с которого лучше всего просматривается весь холл и в которое сложно попасть случайным выстрелом.

— Ну, второй появился посреди ограбления, представился как Коммандер Холод, попытался арестовать меня за убийство, которое я должен буду совершить через три месяца, а потом началось вот это.

Парень неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону сражающихся. Но и он, и Лиза удивленно косятся в ответ на ворчание Мика.

— Нет, с меня хватит путешествий во времени.

— Ты о чем говоришь?

Девушка готова начать разборки прямо сейчас, но рывок в сторону путает мысли. Единственное, на чем Лиза может сосредоточиться, это кусок стены, полностью покрытый льдом.

Она стояла там всего секунду назад.

Повернувшись к Флэшу чтобы поблагодарить его или же просто отпустить саркастичный комментарий, Лиза снова давится словами.

И как вообще можно в такой ситуации спокойно есть?

— Я удивлен, что мне оказали такой  _холодный_  прием.

— Возможно, тебе стоит немного  _остыть_.

Обреченные стоны и недовольное рычание Рори раздаются одновременно.

Только этого не хватало. _Каламбуры._

  
— Погоди. Тебя хотят арестовать за убийство?

  
Лиза неверяще смотрит на Флэша. Этот парень, который даже угрожать нормально не умеет, у которого остались капли соуса в уголках губ от съеденных только что бургеров (сколько их было? Десять?), способен на убийство?

 

Если уж и способен, то ублюдок это заслужил.

— Вроде того.  _Коммандер_  не особо распространялся по этому поводу.

Флэш прижимает ладонь к своему уху и напрягается, вслушиваясь… Точно, помощники из СТАР лабс.

Мальчишка устало трет переносицу.

— Можешь позвонить Циско, когда это закончится?

Если секунду назад парень выглядел расслабленно, то сейчас на него будто свалили ответственность за мировой экономический кризис и войну в Сирии, не меньше.

И смотрит Флэш таким грустным взглядом побитого щенка, что даже отказывать не хочется.

— С чего ты взял, что у меня есть его номер?

— То есть это не с тобой он переписывается все время?

В глазах мальчишки пляшут веселые искры, а Лиза надеется, что эту часть Лен не услышал. Судя по крикам из коммуникатора Флэша, которые доносятся даже до девушки, Циско надеется на то же.

— Ла-адно.

Лиза даже не успевает договорить, когда парень вспыхивает красной вспышкой, исчезая вместе с почти успешно украденными украшениями, осмелев настолько, что на сверхскорости успел обнять девушку.

Кто-то все еще думает, что Флэш способен на убийство?

Пытаясь скрыть свое замешательство, Лиза уверенно оборачивается к Хитвейву.

— Итак, когда это ты путешествовал во времени?


End file.
